1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets and more specifically it relates to a toilet ventilation system for efficiently removing odors from a toilet.
Toilets are utilized in all types of building structures and environments including restaurants, houses, malls and other businesses. Maintaining a clean and pleasant smelling atmosphere is extremely important for the owner of a business or a house. Therefore, there is a need for an invention that controls the undesirable odors associated with the utilization of conventional toilets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional toilet typically has a basin, a reservoir for storing water, a rim and a cover. The user utilizes the conventional toilet by sitting upon the rim. During use of the conventional toilet, undesirable odors may emanate throughout the bathroom and the rest of the house causing embarrassment to the user of the bathroom and discomfort to individuals within the house.
Currently, only a conventional ceiling fan is available to help ventilate the bathroom during use. Even when the conventional ceiling fan is properly operated, the undesirable odors quickly dilute the air within the bathroom thereby making an almost impossible task for the conventional ceiling fan to remove the undesirable odors from the room. Also, the conventional ceiling fan only removes the “upper” air within the bathroom, therefore any contaminated air below the “upper” air will remain in the bathroom or will emanate throughout the house. Therefore, there is a need for a ventilation system that removes the undesirable odors immediately prior to the undesirable odors contaminating the air within the bathroom.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently removing odors from a toilet. Conventional bathroom ventilation devices do not adequately remove odors emanating from a toilet.
In these respects, the toilet ventilation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently removing odors from a toilet.